1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to controlling power to an electrically powered device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for controlling power to an electrically powered device having a GFCI or a surge protector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ground fault circuit interrupter (“GFCI”) disconnects a circuit when an unbalanced electric current is detected, such as when water is in electrical contact with an electrically powered device. For example, a vending machine may have a GFCI to prevent electrocution of a patron. However, once the circuit is opened, the power is not restored to the vending machine until a reset button is pushed to connect the circuit. This can lead to the spoilage of goods if the GFCI disablement is not detected for a long period of time.
The prior art discusses various method and systems for controlling power to an electrically power device.
One example is Dresti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,852 for a Remote Control Device With Appliance Power Awareness which discloses placing a device in a desired powered state through use of a infrared remote with radiofrequency capabilities.
Another is Lou et al, U.S. Patent Publication Number 2007/0115695 for a Power Supply With Low Standby Loss.
Yet another is Ewing et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,461 for a Network Remote Power Management Outlet Strip.
Yet another is Lee et al., U.S. Publication Number 2010/0079001 for a Outlet Switch Socket Device.
The prior art fails to disclose a system and method for remotely controlling power to an electrically powered device having a GFCI or surge protector.